


Traitors Everywhere

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: You try and find dean before he kills the innocent





	Traitors Everywhere

You heard the scuffle as you raced down the alleyway, praying that your boss hadn’t killed the poor innocent man by now. You urged yourself to sprint faster and soon enough, you stood in the back of the alleyway where the king of the city was standing over a cowering older man,hiding his face in fear.

“Please, Mr. Winchester, please.” the man begged for his life as Dean shifted on his feet, a gleeful expression of murder plastered to his cheek. He looked maniacal in his stance. Blood dripped from the blade that Dean cradled in his hand.

“Dean!” you hollered out But he paid no attention to you, his focus solely on the poor elderly man in front of him, cowering in the corner, sprawled across garbage bags. “Dean! Stop, the man is innocent! He didn’t hurt anyone!”

“Silence, Y/N!” Dean mumbled, although you heard him loud and clear in the small space

“Have some dignity and release him, Dean!” you begged. “I found the culprit that killed Benny! He’s in the back of my trunk right now! Release the man, Dean, please.”

Scowling in rage, Dean glared at you before he turned to the older man and swiftly thrust his blade into the man’s neck before turning to you. “I warned you not to disturb me while I’m out on business.”

“Dean, I had to.” you pleaded, taking a step back as he stepped closer to you. “That man was innocent.”

“One less trash bag to take out, right?” He shrugged nonchalant as he advanced on you, pupil rapidly turning black. “Who was the traitor, Y/N?”

“Castiel.” you breathed out, staring him in the lie. “He’s been selling you out to Crowley; I caught up with him as he was leaving Crowley’s strip club.”

An emotion passed on Dean’s face as he strut over to the trunk of your car that had been parked on the sidewalk haphazardly.

“Castiel.” he grimaced as he tore the trunk open and grabbed Castiel by the collar and dragged him out onto the pavement. “You selling me out now, huh?”

“You’re a lunatic!” Castiel spat out blood before wiping his mouth, glaring defiantly at Dean. “You’re murdering the innocent and I’m tired of cleaning up your messes!”

Dean growled out before grabbing Castiel’s head between his hands and slamming his skull onto the pavement. You remained emotionless as the ordeal settled and Dean stood up, dusting his hands off on a handkerchief.

“Clean this mess up.” He ordered lightly. “Will you?”


End file.
